Liebe, Freiheit und Krieg
by HyeeJi
Summary: Oneshot ambientado en la época de la II Guerra Mundial, centrado en la relación de un soldado alemán y un prisionero judío (se me da mal hacer resumenes, si xDD )


La oscuridad acuna a los sonidos de la noche que viajan por las calles de aquella lóbrega ciudad abandonada de la mano de dios, sangre.. ríos de sangre corren por las calles y nadie puede hacer nada, no hay niños jugando, no hay madres en las ventanas ni sonrisas en las caras de ninguno de los presentes, el miedo es la emoción predominante, todos lo sienten, unos mas a flote.. Llorando, otros mas en el fondo de su alma, clavando la mirada perdida en algún punto de aquel asfalto encharcado.. Pero todos lo sienten, ni uno solo se libra de ello.

Escuchan los pasos de las tropas acercarse, inmóviles, con la vista clavada en el suelo, uno a uno.. Disparo tras disparo.. van cayendo al suelo, no hay piedad, mujeres, hombres, ancianos.. Niños.. Todos...

Nadie sale con vida, porque es la ley.. no somos como los demás, según dicen, somos una raza débil, somos una basura de la raza humana.. Y ellos, que con temor disparan sus fusiles contra nosotros, son la raza dominante.. Mentiras, banas mentiras que lavan las cabezas de los mas sensatos, en los ojos de muchos he visto yo el temor de matar.. de matar sin razón alguna, de matar por matar.. Ese temor de saber que no hacen lo que deben, que se equivocan.. Pero siguen matando.

Uno tras otro van cayendo al suelo... sus cuerpos inertes son apilados uno encima de otro como si fueran sucios animales muertos.. nada mas, sucias ratas mugrientas, sin vida, sin familias, sin hijos, sin esposas... Nada mas que perros destinados a la esclavitud y a morir, eso soy yo.. según ellos, un perro destinado a morir.. Por revelarme, por gritar.. por pedir libertad, derecho que se me otorga desde mi nacimiento y que me han arrebatado de las manos sin piedad.

Van llegando hacia mi, en mis ojos no hay temor.. he asumido que voy a morir, que ya no veré mas la luz del sol.. Veo las botas del soldado que va a matarme, pues estoy mirando al suelo, alzo los ojos... Y mi corazón de congela, porque veo esos ojos azules, tan cautivadores, tan jóvenes, tan llenos de vida.. y ahora tan tristes. Se congela porque lo veo a el, y me apunta con su fusil, suelto el aire que no sabia que estaba reteniendo y lo miro, mis ojos transmiten esa misma tristeza.. No puedo creerlo, son miles.. ¿Porque el? Entonces miro a su superior, que lo mira con una sonrisa cruel.. Lo sabia, ese maldito perro lo sabia.

"Dispara" le ordena, pero a él le tiemblan las manos, no es capaz.. no es capaz de hacerlo "¡Dispara!" Vuelve a gritarle su superior, y entonces coloca el dedo en el gatillo pero sigue sin disparar. Sus ojos están anegados en lagrimas que luchan por no caer, sus compañeros no lo miran, simplemente miran al suelo, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que allí esta pasando.

"Dispara.. No te preocupes"- le digo mirándolo, sonriéndole como tantas veces le he sonreído, su superior me mira y grita un improperio, acercándose a mi pistola en mano y apuntándome a la cabeza. A punto de disparar "¡NO!" se oye de repente.. un disparo, cierro los ojos esperando mi muerte.. pero no llega, en cambio escucho un ruido a mi lado.. y veo a ese perro del infierno caer muerto junto a mi... Lo miro sin poder creerlo, respira agitado.. a tirado el arma al suelo y me mira ya sin con las lagrimas corriendole por las mejillas, veo a uno de sus compañeros que se acerca a el apuntándolo con el fusil, ahora soy yo el que grita.. y corro, corro hacia él.. Lo abrazo fuerte, pegándolo a mi cuerpo, sus brazos rodean mi cintura con esa delicadeza que no parece propia de las manos de un soldado.. Un disparo.. y siento intenso dolor en el costado.. Otro.. y como su cuerpo tiembla entre mis manos.. Ambos caemos al suelo, sin soltarnos, lo miro.. sus ojos azules empañados me miran.. pero ya no están tristes, él sonríe.. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan lo beso, fugazmente en los labios.. justo antes de que toda chispa de vida se apagara definitivamente de nuestros cuerpos.. Hemos muerto si, Nadie nos recordara en la historia.. Seremos un simple numero.. Pero nuestra muerte no fue en vano, revindicamos nuestros derechos.. Luchamos por lo que queríamos, luchamos por nosotros... Luchamos por nuestra libertad. Juntos.


End file.
